


Who's Really On Top

by snorsii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: COUPLE OF GENUINE WRESTLE BOYS, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorsii/pseuds/snorsii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been a long day. Scratch that: long week. The Junkers had had a string of heists, each more daunting than the last, and by the end of it the pair just wanted the rest they'd rightfully earned.<br/>Well, Roadhog did anyways. Junkrat on the other hand seemed hell bent on recounting their latest job for the hundredth time since they'd rode away from the yet another building-turned-scrap-heap. The two had been partners in crime for quite some time now, but it never ceased to amaze 'Hog at just how fucking much Jamie could talk."</p>
<p>Inspired by a beautiful anon ask I got on tumblr in which Junkrat won't stop talking, Roadhog is very tired, and some wrestling happens. Then it gets Gay(tm).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Really On Top

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic, and my first time writing these two so I hope everything is up to par! feedback is welcomed! thanks for popping in! love you all!

        It had been a long day. Scratch that: long _week_. The Junkers had had a string of heists, each more daunting than the last, and by the end of it the pair just wanted the rest they'd rightfully earned.

        Well, Roadhog did anyways. Junkrat on the other hand seemed hell bent on recounting their latest job for the hundredth time since they'd rode away from the yet another building-turned-scrap-heap. The two had been partners in crime for quite some time now, but it never ceased to amaze 'Hog at just how fucking much Jamie could talk.

        "-and didja see the way the sky lit up?" Junkrat was rambling on about the explosion that had turned yet another corporate suits headquarters into a pile of rubble, emphasizing his tale with exaggerated hand gestures and a series of giggles. "It was incredible, mate. Fire and smoke and shrapnel goin' everywhere!" He was interrupted by his own maniacal laughter again, falling backwards on the weathered motel bed. "Pure art, Hoggy. One of the best I've ever seen."

        The larger man had remained silent during this entire account, opting to sit on the opposite end of the bed and focus on repairing his scrap gun. Which, of course, wasn't going as well as he wanted; why would it be? It was bad enough he was on the brink of absolute exhaustion, but Junkrat's accent heavy voice was beginning to feel like rusty nails digging straight into his brain. He just wouldn't shut up.

        "And ya should've seen the look on that officer cunt's face when he stepped in that trap, 'Hog, it was-"

        " _Jamison_." Roadhog finally spoke up, nearly slamming his weapon down onto the bed in frustration.

        Junkrat stopped his rambling, glancing over to his partner, silent for the first time in what felt like eons. He propped himself up on his elbows. "What-"

        "Shut. Up."

        'Rat continued to stare, brow furrowing for a moment before erupting into another fit of laughter, causing Roadhog to groan heavily. "What's the matter? Is the ol' One Man Apocalypse all tuckered out?" Junkrat continued giggling, heaving himself upright again, scooting closer and nudging at Roadhog's arm with his bony elbow. "I'm just happy 's all, Hoggy. Let a man live."

        "You won't be livin' much longer if you don't shut your mouth." Roadhog retorted, shoving away the smaller arm maybe a little too roughly, judging by the short yelp the other let out. That wasn't his concern at the moment, and instead tried to focus again on his repairs, hoping against all odds for just ten minutes of peace and quiet.

        "Don't be like that," Jamie replied, not heeding Roadhog's warning in the slightest (he never did) and prodding at him with his elbow again. "Lighten up a little!"

        Roadhog, however, was not lightening up, not even a little. At the end of his wits, he turned towards Junkrat, shoving him off the bed, a startled cry coming from him before hitting the dingy carpet and having the air knocked out of him. He stayed there for a moment, utterly silent, and 'Hog thought he'd finally won, once more attempting to return to his work.

        Really, he should've known better.

        Not a second after he'd picked up his weapon, Junkrat was leaping up off the floor. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh?" He said, still grinning despite being flung off moments ago. Before Roadhog had any time to react, Jamie had practically pounced across the bed, throwing all his pathetic weight into tackling his partner, which, surprisingly, actually knocked him back. Not for long, though, as Roadhog quickly went into action, whipping the younger around and slamming him onto his back as he resumed his position.

        "Knock it off." Roadhog demanded, making a motion to stand up and, once again, not succeeding, as Junkrat lunged at him again, causing the pair to fall into a heap off the side of the bed with a thud.

        "Why should I?" Junkrat taunted, planting himself firmly upon Roadhog's chest, leaning forward to push down on his arms with the full of his weight. "'Fraid to lose, huh?" He was grinning again, pleasantly surprised that he was managing to pin 'Hog down like this. Usually it was the other way around.

        "Get off."

        "Make me." Followed by more infuriating giggles.

        Roadhog growled, trying to make his body put in the effort to shove the lanky Junker off of him, but finding that it just wouldn't. Exhaustion had taken over his entire form, and even if he could find the motivation to get him off, he didn't really want to. The two wrestled around like this frequently, both to blow steam and to solve disputes, and he knew it could go on and on and on. 'Hog was tired, worn out, and really not in the mood to throw down with Junkrat for an hour.

        "Fine," Roadhog finally muttered out. "You win."

        Junkrat stared down at him for a minute, not comprehending that 'Hog would let him win so easily. It was a little disappointing, but it didn't stop him from throwing his arms into the air, letting out a triumphant scream which caused the other to roll his eyes from behind the safety of his mask.

        "Don't be so happy with yourself," Roadhog spoke up again doing what he could to defend the small amount of pride he had left after his surrender. "I'm not in the mood to fuck around all night."

        "Uh-huh," Jamie replied, grin not faltering from his spot on top of his partner. " _Sure_."

        "You know as well as I do I can best you any day."

        "Of course you can, Roadie."

        Junkrat's hands fell down towards Roadhog's face, reaching back and undoing the clasps on the ever-present mask, peeling it away to reveal his face, earning a dissatisfied groan from him. He didn't do anything about it, though, except continuing to glare up at the smaller man, continuing to mumble about how he was tired, how he was usually stronger than this, how he could throw 'Rat through a wall if he really wanted to. It went on like that for a while, but all Jamie did in reply was stare down at 'Hog's scarred face, smiling through the whole thing.

        "You can stop anytime you want, mate." Junkrat finally chimed in, breaking his unusual silence, still basking in the glory of his victory "I bested you, end of story."

        Roadhog began his stream of excuses again, and Jamie realized he probably wasn't going to get the big lug to admit he was wrong anytime soon. Whatever, he knew he won, had heard 'Hog say he won, and that was good enough for now.

        The smaller Junker rolled his eyes, hands sliding to either side of Roadhog's face and cupping it, cutting off his rant by leaning forward again and crashing his lips against the others. It was rough and messy but it stopped him from talking, and that was good. Junkrat didn't let up, smiling into it when he felt a large hand place itself on his back, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

        It felt like forever until Jamie finally pulled back, breathless but still letting a series of giggles loose in his moment of ecstasy. Roadhog let a small smile form on his face too, hand still resting on the other's back, forming small circles with a massive thumb. As much as he liked the feeling, 'Rat was beginning to feel the weeks worth of no sleep and running around, and Roadhog was so warm and comforting. Junkrat slid down until he was laying on top of the other, wrapping his arms around as much of him as he could and pressing his face flush against 'Hog's chest. All in all, much more comfortable than the bed, though he couldn't speak for Roadhog.

        Junkrat pulled his face up, beginning to ask if they should move back up to the bed, but stopped short as he noticed Roadhog was asleep already, showing there was some truth to his exhaustion excuses. The sight cause Jamie to smile even wider, falling back into his original laying position and letting much needed sleep rush over him.


End file.
